I'll See You Soon
by firstadream
Summary: A one-shot revolving around the season finale. My version of the airport scene, plus the B/B reunion a year later.


**This is a one-shot about the season finale. I wrote my own version of the airport scene and my idea of the B&B reunion a year later. I hope you like it. I have to thank ****-NCISxBonesxOTH-**** for inspiring me to do this. Check out her own version of the finale if you get a chance.**

"Listen, Bones. You're gonna be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?"

"Booth," she said, a hint of exasperation in her voice, "in a week you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero." He swallowed hard. Nodded. "Please, just…" She trailed off and her eyes fell to the floor for a moment. "Don't be you." Her voice was soft, her gaze filled with an unspoken plea.

He shifted closer to her. His eyes were sadder than she'd ever seen them. Filled with longing and regret and the thing he couldn't say to her—why couldn't he say it?—_I love you._ Her eyes glistened. He knew she loved him too. He took another step towards her, wanting to kiss her and knowing he couldn't. She bowed her head. Her beautiful, blue eyes fell to her feet.

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her how his heart was breaking. Instead, he reached for her hand, folding her fingers in his grasp. "One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall, right by the—"

"—coffee cart." She smiled, but her eyes held no mirth. "I know," she promised. _I know you. I know us. _"One year from today."

He held her eye for one more moment, before glancing down at their interlocked hands. He couldn't imagine not touching her for a year. Not looking at her. Not protecting her. He pulled his hand away from hers. Tried to blink the tears away.

She watched him turn and walk away. His eyes were sad, but there was hurt there too. She wondered why they kept doing this to themselves. Kept denying each other the one thing that would take the hurt away.

She turned around and began walking back to her waiting friends. She saw Angela, frowning and teary-eyed, and Hodgins beside her. Cam smiling knowingly. Sweets staring at Daisy, his expression stricken. Her intern caught her eye, motioning for her to hurry, but she paused instead. Turned around and found him watching her. Wanting her.

Her hand fell from her suitcase handle as she turned and began walking back to him. Her pace quickened as she closed the space between them until she was running towards him, weaving through the crowd, desperate to feel him one more time. Then suddenly he was there, catching her in his arms and pulling her tight against his broad chest. "Bones," he breathed, his lips in her hair. "Bones."

He held her for a long time and she clung to him, her arms tight around his waist, her head resting under his chin. "You'll be there, won't you? Waiting for me?" His voice was low. She could feel it rumbling in his chest.

"I'll be there, Booth. I promise." She pulled back slightly. Rested her hands against his chest. "One year from today."

He nodded. "One year from today."

She opened her mouth to say something—she had so much more to say—but he cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips. "It's okay, Bones. You can tell me when I get back."

She nodded and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. She let out a long breath, her eyes closed tight against the tears. "I'll see you soon," he whispered, his lips at her ear.

"I'll see you soon," she echoed.

He drew away from her reluctantly and she crossed her arms against the sudden chill that pervaded her body. Then they both turned from each other and this time they didn't look back.

—BB—

Brennan sat on a bench beside the reflecting pool, coffee in hand. It was a rainy day so the mall wasn't very crowded. A few dedicated tourists were scattered around Lincoln's feet, but other than that she was relatively alone. She glanced at the second cup of coffee she had purchased a moment ago. It sat beside her on the bench—waiting for him. She lifted her gaze to the dark sky. Felt the raindrops soak her hair. Seep through her thin jacket.

Her gaze drifted away from the clouds hovering above her head and locked on a pair of warm brown eyes as familiar to her as her own. He was standing twenty feet away, as inappropriately dressed as she was in jeans and a long-sleeved, collared shirt. She stood up and waited. Waited for him to move. For her legs to carry her to him.

He took a step towards her and it seemed to unlock her own legs. She moved one foot in front of the other in faltering steps, slowly closing the space between them. He strode towards her, his steps quick and sturdy. Just like him. And then he was right there. All around her. She breathed in deep. Smelled his smell. Felt his arms around her, always quick to hold, quick to comfort.

"Booth," she breathed. "You're here." Her tone was quiet and wondering.

He pulled back. Met her eyes. "I told you I would be," he said softly.

Her hands slipped from his shoulders to the center of his chest. His fingers held her waist in a gentle but firm grip. He held her gaze for a beat before letting his eyes trail over the familiar contours of her face. The line of her jaw. The curve of her cheekbone. The rain clung to her hair and face in a light mist. Without thinking about it, he lifted his hand and brushed a raindrop off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I missed you," he said suddenly, his gaze drifting back to hers.

"I missed you, too," she murmured.

She watched as his gaze dipped from her eyes to her lips. His eyes darkened slightly; his lips parted. He began to lean towards her. His arm slipped around her waist and tugged her closer. She could feel the heat of his body through his drenched shirt. She tilted her head up as he bowed his forward. He paused when he was only centimeters away. Watched her eyes slide shut. Heard her little breath of desire.

And then he kissed her.

On those impossibly long, desert nights, he had dreamed of her. Lay on his cot, his arms limp at his sides, stared at the empty night sky and thought of her. Thought of her smile, her auburn hair, her rosy, pink lips. Thought of kissing her and holding her close and telling her he would never leave her, ever again. As his lungs sucked in breath after breath of hot, dry air, he would think of breathing her in. Of staring into her endless, blue eyes. Of waking up with her body wrapped up in his. Of having her and keeping her forever.

Her lips were softer than he remembered. Her breath sweeter than he dreamed. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted lips. Let him delve deep into every part of herself she kept hidden. He felt her hands press against his chest, her fingers curl around the wet fabric of his shirt. He held her close. Reached up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers slipping between the strands of her hair. She tilted her head to the side. Slanted her mouth over his again and again.

He didn't know how long they kissed there in the rain, but after a while, she pulled away ever so slightly, a question in her eyes. He only grinned and kissed her forehead. She leaned back into him. Rested her head against his chest. "Thank you for coming back to me, Bones," he whispered.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Thank you for not being a hero."

"I had too much to lose," he told her softly.

"You mean Parker?" she asked hesitantly.

He smiled. "I mean _you_, Bones."

"Me?"

"You."

She smiled and shivered, her body trembling in his arms. "You're cold," he said softly, drawing her close.

Her lips quirked into a sardonic smirk. "Standing in the rain for four hours tends to have that effect on people," she said through lips that were rapidly turning blue.

"We need to warm you up," he said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the mall, away from the rain, away from the cold.

—BB—

"Feel better?" he asked, his voice soft and gravely and comforting.

"Much," she murmured.

They were lying side by side on his bed, their faces only inches apart. She was wearing a pair of his sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts, both of which were way too big for her. She loved it, though. The pants were warm and the sweatshirt smelled like him, a combination that made her feel more content, more safe, than she had in a year.

"Did you really wait for me for four hours?" he said.

She nodded. "Yes."

He smiled wonderingly at her. "I can't believe you did that."

She shrugged. "I wanted to see you." Her eyes fell from his face. "I wanted to see you so badly."

He reached out and rested a light hand against her hip. Trailed his fingers upward, along the dip of her waist and the curve of her ribcage. "I wanted to see you too." His gaze was dark and warm and steady on her face. "You can't know how much."

She shifted closer to him on the bed, suddenly wanting to feel his arms around her again. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. She draped her leg over his hip. Lifted her hand to his cheek. "I think I…" She trailed off. Her expression was desperate and frightened all at once. "I want you to know that I…"

He smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you, too, Bones."

**If you wanted to click that blue button and review, I'd be much obliged. :)**


End file.
